


crow coffee

by yamaguchiforpresident



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gift, M/M, Slow Burn, more like a normal paced-fast burn, tsukyamgiftexchange2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: Tadashi works at a coffee shop with three of his friends. He thinks the job is mediocre and uneventful, until he develops feelings for a costumer.Kei recently joined the publication team for his university. He found it entertaining, especially when he got an excuse to visit a worker at a coffee shop.My gift forsonicmoustache!! Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicmoustache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicmoustache/gifts).



> rip title...--  
> my tsukyam 2016-2017 exchange present !!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hi Clem! I really hope you like this, I've never written a coffee shop AU, and honestly, I'm not even sure if this is fitting enough aha... nonetheless I loved the prompts you gave and tried to combine two of them (and a secret third at the end? sort of?). I tried my hardest and I enjoyed creating work about Kei and Tadashi for another person. Aha, I really do like them so I hope I portrayed them in a way that you'll enjoy~

tadashi.  
“Hey, Yamaguchi I really need you to hurry,”  
“Alright I’m going Ennoshita,”  
“No, Yamaguchi I’ll take over for you, take the register,”  
“Hm, Yachi? Why?”  
“Look at the tall guy in the line,”  
“Ew,”  
“Don’t be rude Kageyama!”  
“Yeah, I see him Yachi,”  
“He’s some press guy from Tohoku Uni, he’s wearing the-the thing around his neck!”   
“Okay?”  
“What if I screw up his order and he leaves a _horrible_ review or something?”  
“Fine, whatever,”  
Tadashi smiled tiredly. He was tall and had glasses, but the school press team was gentle! He’s probably just some sort of gentle giant.  
“Hello can I have a large latte.” he stated, rather than asked.  
“Sure, we have caramel, vanilla, classic and for limited time— peppermint,” he replied robotically, but with a smile. The limited drink was popular, even if November was only ending.  
“Limited time huh…” The boy said. Tadashi was about to select peppermint on his order when the boy spoke again, “caramel, please.”  
“Got it, that’ll be 300 yen please. Can I have a name for the order?”  
“Kei,” the boy gave coolly. Tadashi wrote down his name.  
“Thank you Kei, your order will be out shortly,” Tadashi smiled again, beginning to crack under his intense gaze.  
When Kei walked away, Yachi came up from behind Tadashi and insisted she’d go back to taking the register.  
Tadashi shrugged and moved over to work on the latte. He always thought latte’s were gross.

Tadashi untied his brown apron and sighed. There weren’t many people in line so he could finally take a break and rest easy.  
Without moving his head, he looked to the boy from earlier. He— Kei— was sat with a boy with bright orange hair and a boy with dark hair and forest green eyes.  
“Publication team,” Kageyama whispered from behind him.  
Tadashi jumped and lowered his head. “God, you scared me,”  
“They’re probably going to interview someone from here. Ennoshita, hopefully,” Kageyama continued, looking at Tadashi.  
“Interview? Is that what publication does?”   
“Yeah?” Kageyama furrowed his brows.  
“Or maybe they’re just here for a drink,” Ennoshita sighed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.  
“Unlikely,” Tadashi and Kageyama said in unison, staring suspiciously at their customers.  
“T-they could have a point,” Yachi said to them, while waving away at a customer.  
“Are you all against me?” Ennoshita shook his head.  
“So like, what if someone from Tohoku reported something bad about us and they’re like the bigger media and want to see for themselves?” Tadashi took in a breath.  
“Well it definitely wasn’t me,” Kageyama said defiantly, crossing his arms.  
Tadashi nodded, adding a quick “same”. He stretched his back and picked up his apron again. Kei, from across the shop, sat silently listening to his orange-haired friend. Or companion. Tadashi kept his gaze on the other boy, examining him. He looked intense and gave off an unapproachable vibe. Additionally, he _had_  to be at least 6’4. He had glasses, which on another person would make them look lame, but for some reason Tadashi liked the way they framed his eyes. About his eyes, they were some dark color that Tadashi couldn’t see clearly. Above his eyes, his small brows quirked once a while, followed by a comment on the conversation.  
Stupid, Tadashi scolded himself, he could potentially ruin your biggest costumers view on the shop and here you are admiring him like a piece of art!  
He's attractive.  
Tadashi rubbed his eyes and offered to give Kageyama a hand with the drinks.  
From the corner of his eye he watched the three leave the store and pretended to be unfazed by the encounter. It was too early for this.

A few days later, Yachi came running in late with a newspaper in his hand.  
“Yachi, you okay?” Ennoshita asked looking up from the register he was setting up.  
“Y-yeah! Look, look Tohoku’s newspaper! My friend gave this to me because she remembered I work here—they actually wrote about us!”  
“No way!” Tadashi gasped, grabbing Kageyama, who was mopping the floors.  
“Look, right here, on the same page as their sports page!”  
“Next to the bakery review,”  
 _Crow Coffee by Tsukishima Kei._  
 _Located on Second Street, just a street away from the main campus of Tohoku University, Crow Coffee has been providing exhausted students and professors a break for 5 years. Many people know of it, but as a new semester begins, new students are just about to be introduced to the warmth that is Crow Coffee. As for taste, the drinks and pastries are sure to relieve anyone of upcoming stress. Additionally, the workers are willing to give you a helping hand and a vibrant smile. But go soon— they’re offering peppermint lattes for a limited time!_  
“Amazing,” Tadashi breathed out. He nervously read the name, sticking it to his memory.  
“Wait I’m a slow reader!” Kageyama protested.  
“Which one was the one that wrote this? The tall one, the short one or the pretty one?” Ennoshita asked.  
“The tall one,” Tadashi answered. They looked at him questioningly until he added, “It says his name is Tsukishima Kei, I took his order. I-I also spelled his name wrong apparently.” They were silent for a moment.  
“What a mouthful of a name,” Ennoshita shrugged.  
“But he was super kind! Yamaguchi I think you left a super good impression on him!” Yachi grinned.  
“Yeah, look ‘helping hand and vibrant smile’?” Kageyama crossed his arms and walked back to his mop.  
“I’m more impressed by the idea of how sweet he sounds in this. He was like totally stoic and intense!” Tadashi rolled his eyes.  
“Stop talking about the review you fools,” Ennoshita barked. “If it’s as important as you think, get to work because we’ll have more costumers today!”  
“Okay,” Tadashi and Yachi replied as if they were speaking to a parent.

Ennoshita was right; they had a lot more costumers that day.  
No, Tadashi _didn't_  feel grateful for Kei, who had a sweet tooth but a rotten attitude.

* * *

  
Tadashi was a very dedicated young adult. At 23, he carefully managed his studies and a part-time job. He worked at a family-owned coffee shop, one that a high-school friend was related to. His shifts coincided with Kageyama’s and Yachi’s, two friends he’d met during his working there. Kageyama attended his same University, so they promised to stay in touch even if one had to leave the coffee shop. He was dedicated to what he wanted, and right now he wanted to know more about Tsukishima Kei.  
The boy had been coming in more often to the shop. He ordered the same thing, sat at the same place, and wore the same white Somy headphones. Occasionally he’d come in with his short friend or the black haired one. But mostly he sat alone and wrote something on his laptop. Tadashi spared him some glances, not enough for the other boy to notice, but enough for costumers to sometimes follow his eyes.  
“I wanna talk to him,” Tadashi admitted to Yachi.  
“Hm? Who?” she didn’t glance at him, but her attention was split between the tall boy and the drink she was preparing.  
“Tsukishima Kei. I feel like I know him.”  
“Do you?”  
“No. But I feel like I should know him. Like he’s supposed to be my friend or something! As if, someone up above is yelling, ‘Tadashi talk to him he’s important!’, you know? It’s been bugging me since he first came in and watched our shop like a dumpster crow.”  
“Eh? That was like two weeks ago!”  
“I know—” he deflated.  
“However! Your words moved me! I’m gonna help you!” Yachi interrupted, her eyes shining like she’d just joined a side quest in a video game.  
“Really?”  
“Of course! What if you were like best friends in a past life! Or you were married! Or you were… enemies!”  
“Maybe the last two are a bit farfetched…”  
“He doesn’t seem dangerous! So I wish you luck and I want you to know I’m right here to help!”

 

Tadashi spun around in a chair from the shop. He wasn’t sure why he was at work on a day he didn’t work, but here he was, watching two workers whom he didn’t know. The customers chatted happily, Saturday was a good day for a coffee date. Tadashi knew why he was here.  
No, he wasn’t going to say it.  
He was sitting at the table that Kei always sat at.  
 _Kei_ was in line.  
Tadashi swore his breath hitched when they first locked eyes.  
Maybe he was a little manipulative, trying to get Kei to sit with him. It could be a waste of time, but Tadashi sat here anyways, reading an article on seafood. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the boy order his drink, waited at the counter and tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the music playing in the store. In one hand he was carrying a laptop. Tadashi guessed it was school-related.  
The shop filled up, leaving most seats occupied. Tadashi wasn’t sure if this was his plan, but he was glad it worked out this way.  
“Tsukishima,” the tall girl working called.  
Kei approached her and took his drink, turning around to stare daggers at Tadashi, who jumped at being caught staring. Kei walked over and cleared his throat.  
“Is anyone sitting here?” he gestured to the seat across from Tadashi.  
“Not at all,” he replied calmly.  _Good so far._  
Kei nodded and sat down, immediately getting to whatever project was on his laptop.  
“Ta-to,” Tadashi started, mentally face-palming.   
“Tah?” Kei looked up, unamused.  
“Tohoku,” Tadashi finished, smiling at the sticker on his laptop. The logo of the University was neatly placed in the bottom corner of his laptop, exposed for everyone.  
“Tohoku,” Kei confirmed.  
“It’s super close, huh? It’s super high in the rankings too,”  
“Yeah well, it’s not easy, but I’m glad I’m there,”  
“What do you study?” Tadashi asked, tensing at Kei’s sharp gaze after the question.  
“Architecture. And building science.”  
“Cool,” Tadashi nodded.  
“And you?”  
“I’m at Sendai University. I want to- I plan on being a teacher.”  
“Hmm. Did you apply to Tohoku?”  
“No.”  
“Hmm. Maybe I would have met you sooner,”  
Tadashi felt his heart beat against his chest. He nodded and tapped his fingers on the table, mimicking the sound of his heart in his ears.  
“Y-Yeah,”

After a few minutes of silence, Tadashi finished whatever article he was reading and decided to leave.  
“Bye Tsuki—” he froze. They. Hadn’t. Introduced. Themselves. He’s going to look like a stalker for knowing his name, that’s so lame, he thought, sighing.  
“Bye… what’s your name?” Kei looked up, smirking. He knew Tadashi was embarrassed and boy, did he enjoy it.  
“Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’ll see you around,” Tadashi gritted his teeth.  
Tadashi left the store, refusing to turn around, although he felt a gaze on his back as he left.  
He walked out and let out a sigh of relief, sitting at the bus stop and dropping his head on his hands. The lady next to him smiled sympathetically.

 

kei.  
Kei wasn’t easily affected by others. During school he got a few confessions, but he turned them down with ease. Most, at least. He happily moved away from his hometown in order to study at Tohoku. As if studying Architecture wasn’t a hassle enough, he wandered into the publication class and applied, hoping to kill time. Most people didn’t talk to him, but Hinata wanted to be friends with a person his age. Akaashi, who was older, had more experience and helped them out. He followed his new friends into a coffee shop one day, and couldn’t peel his eyes off this guy— this guy with messy brown hair and freckles and a bright smile that made his head go fuzzy.  
Then when they had to review local shops for the weekly paper, he quickly offered to review Crow Coffee.  
And he stayed calm when the blonde girl switched positions with this boy. This boy who had no idea that _he_ was the reason why he came back.

Weeks later, he confidently walked over to _that_  boy, cursing his words that got stuck in his throat.  
“Is anyone sitting here?”

When the boy left and called him ‘Tsukki’, Kei tried  
his hardest to not blush and took the chance to ask his name.  
 _Yamaguchi Tadashi._

 

tadashi.  
Work was always uneventful until those random days that Kei showed up. They’d never talk. Tadashi itched to talk to him.  
“What’s this?” Yachi asked, looking up at the board.  
“Our limited-time Valentine’s drink!” Ennoshita answered proudly. Yachi and Kageyama exchanged a look. “Try and sell it please,”  
“Eh, do you have someone to give this to Yachi?” Tadashi teased.  
She scoffed. “Just you wait until White Day, then we’ll see who’s answering ‘no’,”  
Tadashi raised a brow.“Is that a challenge?”

There was a feeling of want that constantly overwhelmed Tadashi. He wanted to know Kei. He refused to give up. That’s what he thought when the blond boy walked in one day.

“Tsukishima?” Tadashi called boldly. The shop was empty save for a group of old people. Regular Tuesday morning.  
“Oh hey. What happened to ‘Tsukki’?” Kei raised his head. The question almost sounded genuine.  
“T-Tsukki? Oh… is that what I called you? Sorry, t-that’s so embarrassing,” Tadashi grinned sheepishly.  
“Hmm,” Kei hummed.  
“It’s kinda childish,” Tadashi insisted.  
“I think it’s a cute nickname!” Yachi popped over, reaching out to shake Kei’s hand. He took it. “Yachi Hitoka! Yamaguchi’s friend and coworker!”  
“Tsukishima Kei,” Kei said offhandedly, uninterested in talking to Yachi.  
“T-then I’ll call you Tsukki?” Tadashi looked back at him, while Yachi walked away smiling dumbly.  
“Sure,” Kei nodded. “So how’s the special pink drink?” he was reading the menu above Tadashi’s head.  
“Huh? Oh… the valentines drink. It’s..? I’m not sure.”  
“Really now? Nobody bought you one?” Kei raised a brow. Tadashi didn’t respond, opting instead to try and read Kei’s expression. Kei cleared his throat.  
“Haha, no,” Tadashi said bashfully. “It’s a popular one though. Sure is cute for a girl’s Instagram feed.”  
“I guess so,” Kei shrugged.  
“Do you want to buy one?”  
“Hmm. I forgot you worked here… exploiting our conversation just to get me to buy something…”  
“Ah—”   
“No, I’m here to interview your manager,” Kei continued, pulling the publication lanyard out of his pocket.  
“Oh, no problem! I’ll go get Ennoshita right now!” Tadashi excused himself and walked into the backroom, telling Kageyama to avoid causing trouble.  
“Hey Ennoshita?”  
“Yeah?” Ennoshita looked up from his paper. He was writing down something that managers did— Tadashi never bothered to learn. The backroom was small, but this time of month there was never any clutter. Nonetheless, they never invested in chairs so Ennoshita was on the floor, writing on a table that looked as if it needed a major replacement.  
“The guy from Tohoku is here, he said he wants to interview you. He didn’t say anything else.” Tadashi explained.  
“Oh, geez. I guess you guys were right. I’ll be out in a second,”  
Tadashi nodded and left. He closed the door behind him and sighed.  
“He’s coming?” Kei asked, drumming his fingers against the counter.  
“Yeah, are you sure you don’t want something?”  
“Okay, a la-”  
“Caramel?”  
Kei looked at him for a second with wider eyes. The expression disappeared so quickly, Tadashi wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. “Yes please,” he said, swallowing.  
Tadashi grinned, taking his order and nudging Kageyama to work on it.

When Ennoshita and Kei finished, they shook hands and Kei left, turning his head to look back at Tadashi. They locked eyes and Tadashi felt his cheeks grow warm.  
“Oh man, I feel like I’ve just been judged by a boss…” Ennoshita came back.  
“We told you that there would be an interview!” Yachi beamed at him.  
“Yeah, yeah, Yamaguchi do you know that guy?”  
“Hmm? Tsukki? No, well, sort of.”  
“It’s complicated…” Kageyama teased in a bored tone.  
“Huh,” Ennoshita shrugged, lingering his gaze on Tadashi. “Tsukki, not Tsukishima?”  
“W-well I don’t know if he would be very happy if everyone called him ‘Tsukki’! I-I mean his friend with the-the orange hair calls him Tsukishima and they’re a lot closer!” Tadashi explained, gesturing nothing helpful with his hands.  
Ennoshita smiled a little before he turned around. “Looks like you’ve made yourself a friend, Yamaguchi.”  
Tadashi nodded.  
A friend, huh? So why didn’t he feel satisfied? He knew him. But he didn’t know him yet. Tadashi tightened his fist. Why did he feel like he was being pulled in by a string?

On the way to work Tadashi chose to start walking by Tohoku.

About a week after Kei interviewed Ennoshita, Kei came back into the shop with a paper. Yachi was the first to see him.  
“Tsukishima! You brought friends?” she greeted.  
Kei nodded, shoving a hand into his pocket. There were two guys standing behind him. One had bright orange hair, he stood grinning and looking at his tall friends. The other had dark, dark hair and a heavy gaze.  
“This is Hinata Shouyou,” Kei gestured to the small one. “And Akaashi Keiji,” the raven held up his hand.  
“We have something for you, thought you’d like to see it,” Kei waved the paper in the air a little. “Something in here talks about a certain someone.”  
Tadashi smiled. “You knew when to find us, huh?”  
“S-Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei said, slightly embarrassed.  
Ennoshita stepped up, approaching Kei. “Can I see it?”  
“Here,” Kei handed it over.  
“It’s really good! Tsukishima’s mean but when he writes it’s all like ‘pwow’ on paper!” Hinata spoke up.  
“Is that so?” Tadashi leaned over Ennoshita. Kageyama and Yachi made their way over too, curiosity being blessed by the lack of costumers.  
 _Crow Coffee by Tsukishima Kei_  
 _A year-round popular, Crow Coffee has an interesting history. The shop was opened 10 years ago, by the Ennoshita family. The shop is currently run by Ennoshita Reo and his son Ennoshita Chikara. In an interview with Chikara, we’re able to learn more about this pretty-looking coffee shop._  
Tadashi skimmed over the questions, already knowing the information from being Ennoshita’s friend. He looked up at Kei, who had his hands held together in a nervous habit. His face was calm, but he averted his eyes from Tadashi. Tadashi felt his heart swell and sighed.  
When his friends finished, they gave their compliments.  
“This is really well written Tsukishima!”  
“Ah, you put lots of effort in this,”  
“Thank you again for the interview Tsukishima,”  
“You’re so cool, Tsukki,”  
Kei hummed in response. “Yamaguchi can I speak to you?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Don’t take too long, you’re still working,” Ennoshita warned, pulling Yachi and Kageyama to behind the counter. Tadashi watched as Hinata and Akaashi busied themselves by ordering drinks.  
“So, what’s up?” Tadashi placed his hands to his side.  
“Ah, would you be… are you busy tomorrow?” Kei let out a shaky breath.  
“Tomorrow? Saturday? Nope, why? What’s tomorrow?” Tadashi said, swinging his arms.  
Kei narrowed his eyes, his ticked off expression not matching the pink in his cheeks.  
“You don’t work?” Tadashi shook his head. “Then can I meet up with you tomorrow?”  
Tadashi processed his words slowly. Meet…me…tomorrow…So was this a—  
“Yeah!” Tadashi nodded, “That’s a good idea, ‘cause I’ve been wanting to t-talk to you more…” he trailed off, cursing himself.  
Kei visibly relaxed and pulled out his phone. “Here, you should probably have my phone number,”  
Tadashi typed his phone number onto Kei’s and called himself. “My phone’s in the backroom, but that’s my number, I’m sure,” Tadashi said, as he checked again.  
Kei nodded slowly. “Text me when your shift is over,”  
“Right,” Tadashi stepped back, beginning to feel Ennoshita’s glare.  
“Bye then,” the blond boy waved away, following his departing friends.  
Tadashi peeled his gaze off of Kei, smiling a little dumbly.  
“Come on Yamaguchi!”

  
Received 1:03  
 **Kei:** Hello  
Sent 1:05  
 **Tadashi:** we’re meeting later right! I’m totally ready whenever!  
Received 1:06  
 **Kei:** Have you been to Jozenji-dori?  
Sent 1:08  
 **Tadashi:** Jozenji-dori avenue?? nope! when I was in high school lots of people talked about it though!!  
Received 1:09  
 **Kei:** Then would you like to go there?  
Sent 1:09  
 **Tadashi:** ok!!

kei.  
When Kei was younger, he had a girlfriend. She was short, had brown hair, and confessed to Kei on White Day. Kei, in his first year of middle school, accepted the confession quickly and they dated for a while. She was a good person, quiet and interested in music. Kei didn’t think much of the fact that whenever he held her hand he didn’t feel much or when they kissed his face was pink, while hers was red. He just thought it was normal for him to be cool and calm.  
“Kei you have to break up with Miho,” his brother told him.  
“Why, Akiteru? I like her?”  
“Yeah, but not in the way she likes you,”  
“What does that mean?”   
“Kei I know you’re young and you want to date, but you’re hurting her. She gets all nervous around you because she wants you to like her back. Listen buddy. When you have a crush you’ll know. You’ll know because you can’t stop thinking about her and when she’s around you feel your words get stuck in your throat. You’ll feel warm in the face and honestly it’ll suck, but that’s when you should get a girlfriend.” Akiteru finished his rant by taking a big bite out of his snack.  
Kei blinked and walked away, muttering about Akiteru not deserving a say in his love life.

Kei broke up with Miho two days later. She was upset and confused, but so was Kei.

Kei didn’t date after that, much to his displeasure. He knew he was open to love, he was just _waiting_. And he waited.

Kei forgot about what Akiteru said for 9 years, until he met Tadashi. Tadashi who made his heart race and his face gain color. Who stayed in his mind hours after he left the shop.  
Akiteru was right about everything except one thing— He wanted Tadashi to be his _boy_ friend.

 

tadashi.  
Even though his hair refused to obey him today— today of _all_ days— Tadashi did not want to be late for his not-date-but-kind-of-date.

Received 2:40  
 **Hitoka:** kageyama told me tht you and tsukishima are meeting today!!  
 **Hitoka:** if you need anything, I’m your girl!!  
Sent 2:42  
 **Tadashi:** i told kageyama to keep hush  >:(   
**Tadashi:** but i guess I’m glad he didn’t  
 **Tadashi:** thanks yacchan  <3

They were supposed to meet at 3 o’clock and Kei seemed like the type of person to be punctual to the second. He was not.  
Tadashi waited for about 10 minutes, rather 6 because he arrived 4 minutes late. The Avenue was pretty and he sat resting on a couples bench.  
He turned his head away when a stranger sat next to him, cursing Kei for not arriving to save him from awkward situations.  
“Nice weather, hm?” the person next to him said.  
Tadashi nodded slowly. The sky was cloudy, so the freckled man hoped it wouldn’t rain.  
“Would be nice to go to some shops right now, don’t you think, _Yamaguchi_?”  
“Tsukki!” Tadashi whipped his head to look at him, the other boy smiling. Tadashi froze, wanting to stare forever at the smile.  
“You’re staring,” Kei pointed out, smile faltering.  
“R-right,” Tadashi finally looked away. “I agree… ah, it would be nice. To enter a shop.”  
Kei sighed, returning to his expressionless face. He got up and stepped ahead of Tadashi.  
“So you haven’t been here before? What are you, new to the area?” Kei turned his head, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
“N-No, actually! I grew up in the town next to this one… I just never got the chance to come here,”  
“Well I’m giving it to you now,” Kei stepped aside when Tadashi caught up to him.  
“What about you?”  
“I grew up in Torono. I applied to anywhere except the Universities in Torono. Had to leave, you know?”  
“Were you in your rebellious phase?”  
“Still am,” Kei shot back.  
Tadashi let out a laugh at that. He thought for a moment about what to say, before he felt a drop of water on his head. He turned to look around, ready to find the kid who had a water gun.  
Another drop on his nose.  
“Ah, it’s raining. Shit,” Kei said next to him, wiping his glasses dry.  
“Come on,” Tadashi grabbed the other boys wrist, ignoring his grunt of surprise.  
Tadashi walked past a group of highschoolers that were huddled under an umbrella. They were laughing and Tadashi envied their weather checking skills. He led the blond boy in front of a store, slowly releasing his wrist.  
Kei was watching him with a gaze that made him feel he was being judged.  
Tadashi smiled cautiously and reached up to get Kei’s hair out of his eyes. Tadashi softly brushed away a golden strand.  
“Wha—” Kei started, his eyes looking everywhere except Tadashi.  
Tadashi stepped back, his face getting darker. “Sorry, you’re right, that’s totally weird,” he smiled nervously and looked out at the wet pavement. The place was nice, Kei had good taste.  
“I don’t,” Kei breathed out before continuing,“I don’t mind. Yamaguchi.”  
Tadashi looked back at him, Kei, who had his hands wrapped into themselves and his smooth cheeks decorated with a nice pink blush. Tadashi stared at him.  
“You’re staring,” Kei pointed out, his smile growing.  
“Yeah,” Tadashi tilted his head to the side.  
“Yeah?” Kei stepped closer, looking down at the shorter boy.  
Said shorter boy looked up and they locked eyes, both of them feeling a click.  
“Tsukki,”  
“You can call me Kei,”  
“Kei,”  
“Let’s be-,”  
“Yes,”  
Tadashi flushed and, as if it was still possible, Kei flushed more.  
“Tsu-Kei. We’re not little kids. We can. Talk this out.”  
“I can talk to you about this forever,” Kei said softly, grabbing his hands.  
Tadashi swallowed and relaxed in his grip. ‘I’m listening,’ he said with simply a gaze.

And he listened and listened, as Kei spoke. Spoke about his girlfriend and his brother and the first time he saw Tadashi. Spoke in articulate sentences about the feelings he didn’t know he’d be having for another boy. Closed his eyes and said,  
“I like you Yamaguchi. Go out with me Tadashi,”  
Opened his eyes momentarily as he saw the boy lean in and happily closed the distance between their lips.  
Tadashi smiled into the kiss. Kei smiled back, pulling away and letting out a gentle sigh.  
“Kei, I like you, let’s be together,” Tadashi said, his hands shaking. He smiled and Kei wiped away what he wasn’t sure was rain or a tear.

* * *

 

They left the plaza after a little shopping, holding hands for a while, albeit sweating, and buying random trinkets for each other.  
“Kei, do you like dinosaurs?”  
“How did you know?” Kei asked, genuinely curious.  
“Lucky guess,” Tadashi showed him a child’s book on dinosaur noises.  
“Too bad that study came out about them quacking or whatever,” Kei smirked. Tadashi resisted the urge to kiss him.  
“Hey, Yamaguchi? I don’t think I can write reviews for the shop anymore.” Kei said, seriously.  
“Why?” Tadashi’s heart sunk.  
“If they find out I’m dating a worker there, I will get in trouble. They’ll think I’m biased,” Kei explained.  
“As if you weren’t already?” Tadashi said, joyfully again.  
“I’ll tell Hinata to write the best reviews possible though,” the blond boy added coolly.

kei.  
Kei was polite, so polite, that he bought a big white umbrella for both of them to walk under and dropped of Tadashi a block away from his campus, where he swore he lived alone.  
“I’m not the jealous type,” Kei laughed a little.  
“Oh, good. I am _not_  ready to deal with that,” Tadashi sighed in an exaggerated tone.  
“See you soon,” Kei waved away.  
The date was February 25, White Day approaching faster than he’d like.

tadashi.  
Tadashi rolled around in his desk chair.  
March 2nd.  
Tadashi tapped his pencil on the desktop.  
Kei was his boyfriend.  
Tadashi wondered if he’d ever liked someone as much as he liked Kei.  
White Day advertisements were beginning to flood the stores.

“Hello I’d like to order the box of chocolates… Ah order #561? Yeah that one! Thank you- oh there’s a bonus? A card? Can you write… ‘To: Kei, someone special to me’?” Tadashi cringed at himself, but the worker laughed and called it ‘cute’.  
“Will it arrive before White Day?” Tadashi asked before paying.  
“Yes sir,” the worker chirped back, prompting him to pay.

Tadashi spent the rest of the week checking his mail, even though the worker said it would arrive around the 12 of March. He worked a little happier and Kei visited him at the end of his shifts.

kei.  
“Tsukki, who knew you had a crush on me when I didn’t even know you! That’s so cute,” Tadashi pinched Kei’s cheek.  
Kei looked away, a smile tugging unwillingly. “Don’t call me cute, I’m like 6 foot 5. And I’m 23,”  
“Cute, cute, you’re the cutest Kei!” Tadashi teased, in a deep voice.  
“So this is how I’m supposed to spend my White Day?” Kei sighed, leaning back in Tadashi’s chair.  
“I could take you out on a date,” Tadashi suggested.  
“Everywhere is full,” Kei scoffed. When Tadashi tilted his head, Kei softened his gaze and added, “I checked,”  
Tadashi let out a laugh at that, laughing more when Kei told him to shut up.  
As Tadashi relaxed, his phone chimed. Kei didn’t bother glancing up.  
“I have to go outside, my friend picked something up for me,” Tadashi explained, blushing.  
“Okay?” Kei shrugged. He waved off his partner and waited in his little dorm.  
Tadashi came back, hiding something behind his back, sending a message to someone on his phone. The boy closed the door with his foot and carefully removed his shoes without using his hands. Kei watched, entertained at the necessity to hide something.  
“Okay,” Tadashi breathed out, shaky.  
“Okay,” Kei breathed out, amused.  
“It’s White Day!” The shorter boy at the door declared.  
“It's White Day,” Kei confirmed.  
“I got you c-chocolates! They’re almost as adorable as _you_ ,” Tadashi sing-songed.  
Tadashi held out a square shaped box of apparent chocolates. Kei took them bashfully.  
He opened them and smiled at the bunch of star, moon and space-themed chocolates.  
“They sell these?” Kei grinned, picking one up.  
“Right? I asked a friend to help me find something sweet and starry. You have a sweet tooth right?”  
“You learn so fast,” Kei took out another and handed it to Tadashi.  
Tadashi laughed and sat next to Kei, who leaned over and kissed him.  
“I didn’t get you anything Tadashi,” he confessed.  
“It’s okay,” Tadashi grinned, “It’s not about gifts. It’s about being with you,”  
“So sweet,” Kei sighed contentedly.  
Kei felt a warm hand over his and leaned his head onto Tadashi’s shoulder, sharing the chocolates. If it was up to Kei, he’d insist on staying here forever, never having to worry about Tadashi leaving. He felt happy next to the other boy, as if they were pulled together.  
No matter what it was, Kei was glad it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> bwah kei n tadashi are so cute .. hope you enjoyed !!  
> also i realized this is my first fic of the new year.... thats so exciting ~!!


End file.
